


Achille

by Achilles_Lecter_Graham



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, Hannibal Lecter is a Cannibal, M/M, Multi, Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2019-05-29 22:15:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15082859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Achilles_Lecter_Graham/pseuds/Achilles_Lecter_Graham
Summary: Je préfère ne pas donner de titre aux chapitre pour plusieurs raisons, en premier pour ne pas spoiler et en deuxième car je n'ai pas d'idées --'





	1. La soirée d'anniversaire

Achille est un charmant jeune homme, grand aux cheveux châtains et aux yeux bleus, intelligent et talentueux. Il étudie la médecine comme l’avait fait son tėvas [père en lituanien], un psychiatre de renom. Assis à son bureau, il travaillait comme chaque soir. Soudain, on frappa à la porte.  
“Achille ?  
-Oui, entre papa.  
-Je voulais juste te dire que le dîner est servi.  
-Bien, j’arrive tout de suite.”

Achille et ses pères vivaient dans un domaine dans le sud ouest de la France. Ils occupaient un gigantesque manoir ancien en pierres restaurées.  
Il descendit le grand escalier qui menait à un long couloir qu’il traversa pour rejoindre la salle à manger. Son père et son tėvas étaient déjà attablés. Son père était un ancien agent du FBI désormais professeur à l'académie de police, de 55 ans, américain, les cheveux poivre et sel bouclés, les yeux bleus, plutôt musclé d’1m80. Son tėvas lui, était un psychiatre lituanien de 65 ans, les cheveux gris et raides, les yeux marrons, athlétique, d’1m83. Ils attendaient leur fils patiemment, le Docteur, qui se tenait très droit, sourit à Achille qui alla s’asseoir à la droite de son tėvas qui se trouvait en bout de table.  
“Comment se sont passés les cours aujourd’hui ? demanda le Docteur.  
-Très bien, nous avons pu assister à une autopsie. Ce fût très intéressant, répondit le jeune homme.  
-Et ça l’est encore plus lorsqu’on pratique.”

Et les trois hommes continuèrent de parler de leur journée durant tout le repas. Pour prendre le café, ils allèrent au salon, Achille alla s’installer au piano et commença à jouer Clair de Lune de Debussy. Ses pères commencèrent une partie d’échecs tout en l’écoutant.  
“Il a grandi si vite…, murmura le Docteur.  
-Oui, j’ai l’impression que sa naissance était hier.  
\- Alors qu’il va avoir 18 ans et qu’il est déjà en deuxième année de médecine.  
\- Comme toi non ?  
\- Oui en effet, je suis rentré à la faculté de médecine l’année de mes 16 ans. Peu de temps après avoir emménagé à Paris avec ma tante.  
\- Lady Murasaki ?  
\- Oui.” 

Le Docteur et le Professeur s’étaient rencontré 20 ans auparavant. Ils avaient travaillé ensemble pour le FBI, à la recherche d’un tueur en série surnommé l'Éventreur de Chesapeake. Le Professeur atteint de troubles psychiatriques, consulta le Docteur. Après des mois d’enquêtes et d’heures passés seuls, ils développèrent des sentiments et devienrent amants. A la fin de l’enquête, le Professeur décida de quitter le FBI et les Etats-Unis, le couple voyaga à travers l’Europe puis alla s’installer en France où ils se marièrent et eurent un fils -né de trois parents biologiques, deux pères et une mère-.  
Le téléphone sonna et le Professeur se leva pour aller répondre, interrompant sa conversation et sa partie d’échecs avec son mari, de toutes façons en train de gagner.  
“Oui allô ?  
-Salut ! C’est Alana.  
-Ah ! Comment va-tu ?  
-Bien et toi ?  
-Très bien merci.  
-Je t’appelle pour te dire que Margot et moi arrivons demain en France pour l’anniversaire de notre cher petit neveu, annonça la femme d’un air ravis. ”  
Le Docteur Alana Bloom-Verger était une amie très chère de la famille, tout comme son épouse Margot. N’ayant pas de famille mis à part ses parents, Achille les considéraient comme ses tantes.  
“Et bien c’est parfait, nous viendrons vous chercher à l’aéroport, vous atterrissez à Paris ou à Bordeaux ?  
-Celui de Bordeaux, donc ça ne fait pas trop de route pour venir nous chercher.  
-Non, donc à demain. Embrasse Margot et David.  
-D’accord, tu embrasses les garçons pour moi.  
-D’accord, à plus Alana !”  
Le Professeur et le Docteur finirent leur partie puis allèrent se coucher.

*******  
Le lendemain, en cours, les étudiants eurent la visite du psychiatre le plus renommé de France et des Etats- Unis: le Docteur Hannibal Lecter-Graham. Il leur expliqua pendant une heure les principes fondamentaux de la psychiatrie et de la criminologie. A la fin de sa conférence, il interpella Achille:  
“J’ai remarqué que tu avais pris beaucoup de notes.  
-Oui en effet, tout ce que vous avez dit était très intéressant.  
-Je suis ravis que cela ait plu, j’avais peur d’être légèrement ennuyant.  
-Non, vous ne l’avez pas du tout été.  
-Je te remercie.  
-Avec plaisir.  
-Voudrais- tu déjeuner avec moi, nous pourrions en parler plus tranquillement.  
-C’est très gentil mais je comptais travailler.  
-Achille ! Ne te fais pas prier et viens déjeuner avec moi, tu as le droit de faire une pause et de ne pas travailler durant une heure seulement.  
-D’accord, bon je dois retourner en cours. A tout à l’heure tėtis [papa en lituanien] je vous aime, dit Achille rapidement.  
-Moi aussi je t’aime, et arrête de me vouvoyer je suis ton père ! s’exclama Hannibal.  
-Je sais, c’est pour t’embêter, répondit-il d’un air narquois.”

Achille retourna en cours. A l’heure du déjeuner il rejoignit Hannibal sur le parking devant la fac. Il l’attendait debout, droit comme un “i” à côté de sa Bentley Arnage noire. Ils montèrent dans la voiture, Hannibal démarra et proposa à son fils d’aller dans son restaurant favoris “Le Chapon fin”, un restaurant 5 étoiles rue Montesquieu. Achille accepta volontier, tout comme son tėvas, il aimait les mets fins et raffinés. Ils arrivèrent au restaurant et s'installèrent à leur table habituelle. Le serveur vint leur proposer une sélection de vin pour l'apéritif.  
“Nous allons vous prendre une bouteille de Chardonnay de 2012 s’il vous plaît.  
-Excellent choix Monsieur Lecter-Graham, comme toujours.  
-Je vous remercie Paul.  
Le sommelier partit chercher la bouteille et la rapporta. Il servit un fond de verre à Hannibal qui huma le vin et prit le temps de le goûter. Après l’approbation du Docteur Lecter, Paul lui servit un verre et à Achille également. Hannibal leva son verre et regarda son fils avec un sourire fier.  
“Joyeux anniversaire mon grand, je suis si fier de toi et de l’homme que tu es devenu.  
-Merci tėtis, cela me touche beaucoup. J’aurais aimé que papa soit avec nous, dit Achille tristement.  
-Oui moi aussi mais aujourd’hui il a été appelé en consultation sur une scène de crime. Je ne sais pas s’il sera là ce soir, je suis désolé Achi.  
-Ce n’est pas grave, ce n’est qu’un anniversaire. J’espère que papa trouvera le meurtrier cette fois-ci, pas comme il y a 20 ans, dit Achi en levant un sourcil.  
-Mais il l’a trouvé, techniquement…, ironisa Hannibal  
-Oui il l’a trouvé puis il l’a épousé.  
-Permets moi de te rappeler que si Will n’avait pas épousé l'Éventreur de Chesapeake tu ne serais pas ici aujourd’hui, ajouta-t-il.  
-Là, tu marques un point.”

Achille et Hannibal furent interrompu par le serveur qui leur donna les menus. Le père et le fils choisirent tous deux une formule avec plats et désert. Après avoir déjeuner, Achille retourna à la faculté et Hannibal à son cabinet pour ses consultations de l’après-midi.

*******

C’était le vendredi 12 mai, le jour de son anniversaire, il était 17h quand Achille sortit de cours, il faisait bon et l’air était agréable. Il se dirigea tranquillement vers sa Triumph Bonneville SE, moto qu’il avait hérité de son tėva. Il repensa à la conversation cocasse qu’il avait eu avec lui durant le déjeuner, ce qui le fit doucement rire.  
Achi enfourcha sa moto, mit son casque, démarra et rentra chez lui. Le Dr Lecter-Graham était déjà rentré et en cuisine.  
“Attendons-nous des convives ? questionna Achille  
-Bien sûr, on ne célèbre pas ses 18 ans tous les jours tout de même !  
-Qui sont les invités ?  
-Tes tantes Alana, Margot et Chiyo, Louis et Léane”, énuméra Hannibal.  
Léane Courtiol et Louis Van Den Brock, âgés de 20 ans, sont les deux meilleurs amis d’Achille. Ils se sont tous les trois rencontré à l’école primaire pour enfants surdoués, Achille ayant sauté deux classes, il était dans la leur.

“Les invités arriveront vers quelle heure ?  
-Nous leur avons dit 20h, cela te convient ?  
-Oui c’est parfait, cela me laisse assez de temps pour pouvoir de préparer tranquillement, et même de jouer un peu de piano ou de violon. As-tu besoin de mon aide pour préparer le repas ?  
-Je n’ai pas besoin de ton aide merci mais tu peux tout de même cuisiner avec moi, cela sera avec plaisir.  
-Bien, dans ce cas je vais ranger mes affaires et chercher mon tablier.”  
Achille et Hannibal cuisinèrent ensemble tout en écoutant du Bach. A 18h30, William rentra à la maison et prit la relève en cuisine pendant que son fils alla se préparer et jouer du piano.  
Accompagnés par la douce mélodie produite par leur fils, Will et Hannibal finirent les préparatifs du banquet donné en l’honneur d’Achille. Il était environ 20h quand les premiers invités arrivèrent. On sonna et William alla ouvrir, il s’agissait de Chiyo. Il l’invita à entrer, la débarassa de ses affaires et lui indiqua la direction de la salle de séjour. Achille cessa de jouer afin d’aller saluer sa tante.

“Bonsoir Chiyo, salua-t-il en s’avançant vers sa tante  
-Bonsoir, et joyeux anniversaire mon petit kokoro [coeur en Japonais]  
-Merci beaucoup, comment va-tu ?  
-Très bien et toi ?  
-Très bien également, je suis heureuse de vous revoir tous les trois. Mais dis-moi, où est ton tėvas ? questionna la femme.”  
A cet instant, Hannibal entra dans la pièce chargé d’un plateau rempli de verres, suivit de son mari qui était parti chercher une bouteille de vin.  
“Je suis ici ! Bonsoir ma chère, as-tu fait bon voyage ?  
-Oui, comme toujours.”  
Ils furent interrompu par la cloche et Achille s’empressa d’aller ouvrir aux nouveaux arrivants.  
“Comme il a changé ! s'émerveilla Chiyo au sujet de son neveu.  
-Oui en effet, répondit Will, un vrai jeune homme.  
-Un beau jeune homme plein de charme, souligna-t-elle.  
-Il a de qui tenir, ajouta Hannibal en regardant tendrement son mari.  
-Sur ce point, il tient de vous deux, et de toutes manières, il vous ressemble énormément !”  
Pendant ce temps, Achille avait accueilli son amie.

******* 

Une fois tous les convives présents, ils commencèrent à prendre l'apéritif. Puis, sous les instructions du maître de maison, les invités passèrent à table. Le dîner débuta avec un chaud/froid de St-Jacques au saumon fumé accompagné de vin blanc Château Haut-Brion 2026. Le repas se déroulait dans une ambiance joyeuse et les discussions fusaient.  
Margot s'adressa à Achille:

“Dis-moi mon grand, as-tu toujours le temps de pratiquer tous tes loisirs avec les études ?  
-Et bien je m'efforce de trouver du temps pour tout faire, même si cela n’est pas toujours facile. Les journées sont parfois trop courtes, rigola le jeune homme.  
-Donc que fais-tu maintenant exactement ?  
-Je compose, joue de plusieurs instruments dont du piano et du violon, je continue de dessiner, peindre et faire de la photographie, énuméra Achi.  
-Tu n’as pas dit que tu pratiquais toujours la natation, l’équitation, la gymnastique, le kendo et le full contact, précisa Hannibal.  
-Et que tu venais à la pêche avec moi ! ajouta Will.  
-On ne peut donc pas dire que tu t'ennuies ! Et de plus, je suppose que tu es toujours aussi studieux dans tes études de médecine.  
-Oh non, il est tout simplement le meilleur de la promotion, plaisanta Louis.”

Achille, qui fut légèrement gêné par la situation, esquissa un sourir qu’il adressa à son meilleur ami.  
Le dîner se déroula dans la joie et la bonne humeur des retrouvailles familiales.  
Juste avant de passer au salon pour prendre le café, Hannibal proposa aux invités de le suivre dans le garage. Une fois là-bas, ils virent une grande structure sous un grand drap blanc.  
“Je t’en prie Achille, soulève-le.”  
Achille retira le drap et découvrit son cadeau d’anniversaire, une Ford Mustang Fastback VI 5.0 V8 421ch GT BVA6 de 2016 grise anthracite.  
“Elle est...magnifique, un vrai bolide, s'émerveilla-t-il.  
-Et elle est tout à toi, dit Will fièrement.  
-Étant donné que tu viens d’avoir 18 ans, tu peux conduire seul désormais, rajouta Hannibal.  
-Je… merci… merci beaucoup, balbutia Achille en embrassant ses pères.”  
-Avec cette voiture tu n’as plus d’excuse pour ne pas emmener tes deux meilleurs amis partout où tu vas, plaisanta Léane.  
-Et tu vas même devenir mon chauffeur personnel, rajouta Louis.  
-Mais bien sûr, dit Achille en levant un sourcil avec scepticisme, ce qui fit rire tout le monde.”

*******

Plus tard, tous les invités allèrent se coucher dans les chambres que les Lecter-Graham avaient préparées pour eux et Achille proposa à ses amis de les raccompagner avec sa nouvelle voiture. En premier, il déposa Léane devant chez elle, elle l’embrassa sur la joue en guise de remerciement et fit un signe de la main à Louis avant de rentrer dans sa maison. Puis ils arrivèrent chez Louis.  
“Merci pour la soirée, encore une fois c’était parfait.  
-Merci à toi d’être venu, c’est toujours plaisant de passer du temps avec ceux qu’on aime.  
-C’est vrai que tu n’as pas beaucoup de famille, et en plus tu ne les vois pas souvent…  
-Peut-être que je n’ai pas une grande famille mais j’ai choisi certaines personnes qui en font parti.  
-Comment ça ?  
-Et bien Léane et toi faites parti de ma famille.  
-Cela me touche beaucoup, toi aussi tu fais parti de ma famille !  
-D’ailleurs, Léane ne peut pas mais, est-ce que tu veux venir déjeuner avec nous demain midi ?  
-Pourquoi pas, à demain alors.  
-Oui à demain, bonne nuit  
-Merci, toi aussi.”  
Et il sortit de la Mustang.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je préfère ne pas donner de titre aux chapitre pour plusieurs raisons, en premier pour ne pas spoiler et en deuxième car je n'ai pas d'idées --'

Il était 5h30 du matin quand son téléphone sonna, Achille, qui était encore endormi, sursauta. Il attrapa son portable, regarda qui osait le réveiller et décrocha.  
“Joyeux anniversaire petit frère ! hurla la voix au téléphone.  
-Merci beaucoup mais en France c’était hier…  
-Et bien à New York nous sommes encore le 12 mai et il est 23h30, plaisanta la femme.  
-D’accord Madame Abigail Hobbs, cela passe pour cette fois, répondit Achille en rigolant.  
-Je vous remerci Monsieur Hannibal Lecter-Graham, ou devrai-je dire Junior.  
-Je t’interdis de m’appeler Junior !  
-D’accord, d’accord comme tu le voudras Hanni, dit Abigail hilare.  
-Je t’ai déjà demandé une centaine de fois de m’appeler Achille !  
-Ne m’énerve pas où sinon je te nomme par ton nom complet.  
-Bien je te mets au défi de le faire.  
-Comme tu voudras Hannibal Achille Joseph Jacob Lecter-Graham, ou peut-être que tu préfères Comte Hannibal Lecter IXème du nom…, dit Abi d’un air narquois.  
-Hannibal ou Hanni ça suffira, gromela Achille.  
-Bon, je vais aller me coucher et te laisser finir ta nuit, bonne nuit Hanni, bisous.  
-Oui, bonne nuit Abi, bisous.

Abigail a été “retrouvée” par la police au moment de l’arrestation du Dr Frederick Chilton. Elle a voyagé un moment en Europe avec Hannibal et Will avant de partir à New York pour faire des études de droit. Quand Achille est né elle avait 19 ans, aujourd’hui elle en a 37, est juge et vit toujours à New York or elle pense sérieusement à venir vivre en France pour se rapprocher de sa famille car elle regrette de ne pas avoir passé beaucoup de temps avec son petit frère. Mais, malgré la distance ils sont très complices et se confient beaucoup l’un à l’autre.

Comme il n’arrivait pas à se rendormir, Achille décida d’aller nager un peu. Il enfila son maillot de bain et un polo puis descendit. Après avoir fait une vingtaine de longueurs, Achi se laissa flotter pour se reposer et profita de cette tranquillité pour faire le point sur toute sa vie, il se perdit donc dans son palais de la mémoire. Il repensa à tout un tas événements importants de sa vie tels que sa première rentrée à l’école, sa rencontre avec Louis et Léane, la première fois où il a joué du piano avec son tėvas, à la remise de diplôme de sa sœur… il songea également aux choses plus banales mais qu’il aimait comme lorsqu’il allait dans le lit de ses parents le dimanche matin pour leur faire un câlin, que son père lui lisait une histoire le soir avant de s’endormir, aux fois où il regardait Hannibal cuisiner, dessiner, travailler ou jouer d’un instrument, aux parties de pêche avec Will etc, à ce moment, il réalisa qu’il avait eu une enfance très heureuse et que, certe il n’avait pas beaucoup de famille ni d’amis mais qu’avec eux il n’avait pas à porter de masque ou à cacher qui il est réellement. Achille entendit du bruit donc ouvrit les yeux et tourna la tête, il vit ses parents et ses tantes debout au bord de la piscine.

“Et bien, tu en auras mis du temps avant de répondre! Cela fait 10 min que l’on t’appelle, Hannibal a bien failli plonger pour voir si tu n’étais pas mort, dit Will.  
-Désolé, j’étais perdu dans mes pensées, je ne vous ai pas entendu…  
-Nous avions remarqué que tu ne nous entendais pas, tu viens déjeuner ?  
-Oui j’arrive.”

Achille nagea jusqu’au bord et sortit de l’eau. Il se sécha avec la serviette qu’Hannibal lui tendait.  
Chiyo et Alana remarquèrent d’étranges marques sur le dos et le torse de leur neveu.

“Que t’es-t-il arrivé pour que tu aies ces cicatrices ? questionna Alana inquiète.  
-J’ai été pris dans un incendie et une poutre enflammée m’est tombée dessus et puis j’ai dû sauter par une fenêtre située au premier étage pour sortir sauf que je ne pouvais pas l’ouvrir, j’ai plongé pour la briser et des morceaux de verre se sont plantés dans ma peau. Je m’en suis sorti avec une brûlure dans le dos d’environ 10cm de diamètre, une coupure de 15cm sur l’omoplate gauche, une de 5cm sur le devant de l’épaule gauche, une de 20cm la cuisse droite et une magnifique de 20cm à droite de mon abdomen avec bien sur 3 côtes cassées et 2 de félées, expliqua Achille en rigolant.  
-Mais c’est très grave ! Quand-est-ce que ça t’est  
arrivé ? Et pourquoi est-ce que vous ne nous l’avez pas dit, dit Alana paniquée.  
-Je ne vous l’ai pas dit pour ne pas vous inquiéter justement et c’est arrivé l’année dernière.  
-Tu as oublié de préciser que si tu étais dans cet incendie c’était pour sauver une petite fille prise au piège par les flammes, ajouta Hannibal.  
-Tu as sauvé une enfant ? dit Chiyo étonnée.  
-Oui, il m’arrive de faire de bonnes actions, plaisanta Achi.  
-Hannibal Lecter-Graham ! Cela n’a rien de drôle, tu aurais pu y rester, s’énerva Margot.  
-Sauf que je suis toujours en vie donc il n’y a plus de quoi s'inquiéter et encore moins de s’énerver, rétorqua calmement Achille.  
-Oui tu as raison, excuse-moi mon grand.  
-Ce n’est rien. Bon, et si nous allions manger !  
-Excellente idée !”

Après avoir déjeuner, Achilla alla prendre une douche. Il redescendit dans la salle de séjour habillé d’un costume trois pièces bleu roi avec une chemise bleu clair et des chaussures Oxford marron foncé.

*******

A 12h15, Louis arriva pour le déjeuner. Il sonna et Achille alla lui ouvrir. A la fin du repas, les deux amis allèrent se promener dans le jardin.

“Tu fais quelque chose cet après-midi et ce soir ? demanda Achi à Louis.  
\- Non, mes parents ne rentrent pas du Nigeria avant la semaine prochaine donc je ne rentre pas ce week-end,  
pourquoi ?  
-Nous allons à Arcachon, je voulais savoir si tu désires venir.  
-C’est gentil mais je ne vais pas m’imposer, vous y allez en famille.  
-Depuis le temps que nous nous connaissons il faut encore que je te le répète ? Tu fais partie de la famille, donc, tu n’as pas le choix, tu viens.  
-D’accord, d’accord ne me mangez pas Monsieur Lecter-Graham, je viens.  
-Ne me tente pas où cela pourrait finir par arriver.”

Et les deux hommes rièrent de leur plaisanterie.  
Alana, Margot, Chiyo étaient montées en voiture avec Will et Hannibal tant dis que Louis et Achille avaient pris la Mustang. Ils arrivèrent au bord de la mer vers 15h.  
La famille passa l’après-midi à Arcachon et dînèrent au restaurant “Chez Pierre” situé sur le port.  
Il était tard lorsqu’ils rentrèrent et Achille proposa à Louis de rester dormir chez lui.

“Tu préfères dormir dans une chambre d’ami ou nous faisons comme au bon vieux temps et nous dormons ensembles.  
-Pourquoi pas comme au bon vieux temps !”

Une fois couché, Louis donna un petit coup dans l’épaule de son ami.

“J’ai une idée ! chuchota Louis  
-La dernière fois que tu as eu une idée c’était de demander à mon tėvas de tuer celui qui t'avait volé avec violence en 6ème…  
-Oui, mais là c’est moins “grave” et plus légal.  
-C’est bon je t’écoute.  
-Tu te souviens quand on sortait la nuit pour aller à la piscine ?  
-Dans le tiroir du bas j’ai un deuxième maillot, dit Achille en levant un sourcil et en souriant.  
-Là je te reconnais mon vieux.”

Ils descendirent et sortirent discrètement de la maison puis partirent en courant vers la piscine. Une fois là-bas, Achille poussa Louis dans l’eau puis éclata de rire.

“Mais dis-moi, tu es un petit comique toi.  
-Bien-sûr que oui, on peut être le fils d’un psychiatre cannibale et d’un ancien agent du FBI et savoir rire.”

Achi plongea dans l’eau.

“Tu y as déjà pensé ?  
-Quoi donc ?  
-Tuer quelqu’un.  
-Tout le monde à déjà rêver qu’il tuait une personne, mais tout le monde ne passe pas à l’action.  
-D’accord, je reformule. Tu as déjà songé à passer à l’action ?  
-Non pas vraiment, et puis, depuis qu’ils sont mariés, Hannibal n’a tué personne.  
-Et s’il avait continué, tu l’aurais aidé ?  
-Franchement, je ne sais pas. Peut-être ou peut-être pas, le dilemme ne s’est jamais présenté à moi donc je n’ai aucune idée de comment je réagirais.  
-Oui je comprends ce que tu veux dire.”

Une heure plus tard ils décidèrent de retourner dans la chambre et se couchèrent.

“Alors, avec Justine cela se passe bien ?  
-Finalement on est pas ensemble.  
-Ah ? Pourquoi donc ? demanda Achille.  
-On n’était pas fait pour être ensembles, enfaite je suis fait pour être avec aucune fille.  
-Tu finiras bien par trouver ne t’in… attends… quand tu dis “pour aucune fille” tu veux dire que tu es…  
-Oui, je suis gay. Je ne savais pas comment te le dire…  
-Tu ne savais pas comment me le dire ? A moi ?  
-Et bien oui…  
-Louis, dois-je te rappeler que j’ai deux père et que l’homosexualité n’est absolument pas un problème pour moi.  
-Non je sais c’est stupide. Et toi au faite, tu n’as jamais été intéressé par personne, alors que pas mal de femmes le sont.  
-Oui, mais je les trouves toutes si banales…  
-Peut-être que toi aussi tu es gay ! s’exclama Louis.”

Le visage d’Achille devint grave.

“Ne fais pas cette tête, je disais ça pour plaisanter, s’esclaffa-t-il.”

Soudain, Achille se propulsa en avant, enfourcha Louis et lui plaqua les mains au dessus de la tête.

“Tu devrais faire attention à ce que tu dis, gronda Lecter  
-Et qu’est-ce que je risque ? questionna Van Den Brock encore surpris.  
-Beaucoup de choses, souffla Achille désormais la bouche près de l’oreille de Louis.”

Achille se redressa et observa son ami.

“Et si ce que j’ai dit était vrai, que ferais-tu ?  
-Cela dépend, que voudrais-tu que je fasse ou ne fasse pas ?  
-Tout ce que tu désireras.  
-Bien, murmura le jeune homme.”

Achille se pencha en avant et déposa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de Louis. Il se redressa et ils ouvrirent les yeux.

“Est-ce que tu… commença Achille.  
-Chut, ne dis rien, chuchota Louis en déposant un doigt sur la bouche d’Achille.”

Doucement, il fit pivoter Achi jusqu’à qu’il soit sur le dos. Louis se tourna et colla son torse au côté d’Achille qui passa un bras autour de ses épaules, il s’appuya sur son coude et caressa la joue de son meilleur ami qui le regardait tendrement. Louis pressa ses lèvres sur celles d’Achille et commença à les lui mordiller ce qui le fit rire, ils appuyaient si fort que leurs bouche furent presque obligées de s’ouvrirent et Achi en profita pour glisser sa langue dans la bouche de l’autre homme.  
Ils s’embrassèrent durant plusieurs minutes puis s’endormirent dans les bras l’un de l’autre.

*******

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Toute l'histoire ne sera pas tournée que vers la relation entre Achille et Louis (même si cela en fera toujours partie).  
> P.S: les chapitres ne seront pas postés à intervalles réguliers, cela dépendra de mes études et de mon inspiration mais même si je met du temps à publier je ne vous oublie pas :)


	3. Chapter 3

Le lendemain matin, Achille se sentait engourdi et pris au piège. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit que Louis avait placé son bras et sa jambe gauche sur lui, il avait également enfoui son visage dans le creux du cou d’Achi. De son bras libre, il caressa les cheveux de celui qui, la veille, n’était encore que son ami. Louis se réveilla, tourna la tête et sourit à l’autre homme.

“Salut, dit Louis d’une voix joyeuse.  
-Bonjour, lui répondit Achille avec le même ton.  
-Bien dormi ?  
-Et bien oui malgré le fait qu’une certaine personne ait empiété sur mon espace personnel, et toi ? plaisanta-il.  
-Ouais, j’ai pu tester une nouvelle sorte d’oreiller, annonça le plus vieux.  
-Et de matelas non ? ajouta Achi d’un air rieur.  
-Oui c’est vrai, d’ailleur je l’achète !  
-D’accord, d’accord mais tu excuseras le matelas, il doit de satisfaire ses besoins naturels.  
-Attends une minute !

Achille n’eu pas le temps de sortir du lit que Louis l’attrapa par le bras, l’attira à lui et lui donna un long baiser chaleureux. Après avoir repris leur souffle ils se levèrent, passèrent à la salle de bain et descendirent déjeuner. Une fois arrivés en bas, ils convinrent qu’ils ne devaient pas parler de leur relation naissante pour le moment puis ils allèrent dans la salle à manger où Will mettait le couvert pendant que son époux finissait de préparer le petit déjeuner. Ils mangèrent tous ensemble et Louis s’en alla environ deux heures plus tard.  
Achille passa la journée à étudier et s’accorda une pause vers 16h pour prendre un café avec ses parents. 

Le lendemain, il retourna à sa routine habituelle à la faculté. A la fin de la journée, il reçu un SMS de Louis:  
Louis:Tu es toujours à la fac ?  
Achille:Oui mais je vais rentrer travailler.  
L:Viens chez moi, on bossera ensemble.  
A: Je sais très bien ce que tu as derrière la tête.  
L: Vous vous faites des idées Monsieur Lecter.  
A: Mais oui c’est cela Monsieur Van Den Brock.  
L: Bon sinon, tu viens ou pas ?  
A: Oui je viens.  
L:Ok à tout à l’heure. Bisous !

Puis, il envoya un sms à son père:  
Achille: Je vais étudier chez Louis, ne m’attendez pas pour dîner, je mangerai avec lui. A ce soir, bisous.

Il n’attendit pas que Will lui réponde pour monter dans sa voiture, brancher son téléphone pour mettre de la musique et démarrer. Le jeune Hannibal avait hérité des goûts musicaux de ses deux parents, mais en avait également qui lui étaient propres, ce qui faisait que sa playlist pouvait contenir du Bach, Queen of the Stone Age, Jacques Brel, Supertramp ou encore Drake (même si le classique restait sa musique favorite). Or cette fois-ci, il opta pour “Bennie And The Jets” d’Elton John. La musique ajoutée au fait qu’il allait rejoindre l’homme qu’il aimait le détendit un peu, en effet, il avait été irrité par l’impolitesse de l’un des élèves de la fac envers une dame âgée qui peinait à traverser la route avec ses sacs de courses. Il était sorti de sa voiture pour aider la vieille femme et avait pris le temps de mémoriser le visage de l’autre homme. Achille avait toujours eu horreur de l’impolitesse et de la grossièreté, ce matin là, il se promit qu’il punirai le grossier personnage d’une manière ou d’une autre. Il avait bien eu quelques idées mais les chassa de ses pensées, jugeant que couper cette langue vulgaire était peut-être un peu trop extrême… quoique…  
Une demi heure plus tard, Achi arriva chez son petit ami. Il frappa à la porte et Louis vint lui ouvrir, il déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres et l’invita à entrer.

“C’était qui ?  
-Comment ça ? demanda Achille en fronçant les sourcilles.  
-Qui a été malpoli ?  
-Qu’est-ce qui te fais dire que quelqu’un a été impoli ?  
-Tu fais ta tête d’Hannibal, répondit Louis en rigolant.  
-Normal, je me nomme Hannibal, dit Achi faisant un sourire cinglant.  
-Idiot va, non mais tu fais la même tête que ton père la fois où quelqu’un lui a fait une queue de poisson quand il nous emmenait au musée.  
-C’était un élève de la fac envers une vieille dame, mais comment tu as deviné ?  
-Je te connais c’est tout, répondit Louis en attirant Hannibal junior dans un long et profond baiser.”

A 20h30, ils arrêtèrent de travailler pour dîner puis Achille rentra chez lui. Ses parents étaient dans le salon à discuter, il les rejoignit et ils se racontèrent leur journée mais il ne mentionna pas l’épisode de la vieille dame.

Une fois endormi, il commença à rêver. Il marchait dans un long couloir sombre, le bruit de ses pas résonnaient mais il y en avait d’autres également, il continua d’avancer et se retrouva dans une cuisine. Il reconnaissait cette cuisine, il s’agissait de celle de leur maison à Baltimore, Achille n’y était allé que quelques fois mais s’en souvenait parfaitement. Soudain, Abigail apparu devant lui, elle paraissait plus jeune et sanglotait.

“Je suis sincèrement désolée, il m’a demandé de le faire, dit la jeune femme en pleurant.  
-Qui t’as demandé de faire quoi ? demanda Achille ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait.  
-Hannibal m’a dit de la pousser, qu’elle était nocive pour lui et sa famille, continua Abigail.  
-Mais de pousser qui ?! Et où est-il maintenant ?!”

Abi pointa son doigt vers Achille, il se retourna et ressenti une douleur vive dans le bas de son abdomen. Hannibal, qui tenait encore le couteau, serra le jeune homme dans ses bras en collant leurs joues ensembles.

“Tu m’as tué, tu as tué ton propre fils…  
-Non Achille, pas mon fils.”

Achille s’écarta et regarda le visage de l’homme qu’il avait pris pour son tėvas, ses traits étaient jeunes et ses yeux, qui auraient dû être marrons, étaient bleu-verts, ses pommettes, très hautes et marquées et ses cheveux, châtains légèrement ondulés. Ce n’était pas Hannibal Sénior mais Hannibal Junior, c’était lui. Il s’effondra sur le sol et regarda son alter-ego se placer derrière sa soeur et l’égorger. Ensuite, il se pencha et murmura à Achille:

“Tu vois ? Telle est ta vraie nature, notre tėvas est devenu un monstre, toi tu es né en tant que tel, mais ne la renie pas, montre à tous ces cancres qu’ils ne méritent pas de vivre.”

Il se réveilla en sueur et haletant. Il regarda l’heure, 5h50, et décida d’aller prendre une douche puis de s’habiller. A 6h35, il descendit dans la cuisine pour préparer le petit déjeuner pour lui et ses parents. Alors qu’il coupait des fruits, Hannibal arriva sans bruits derrière lui et le surpris, Achille se retourna en sursautant, agrippa son tėvas et le menaça avec son couteau.

“Et bien, quel accueil ! dit le vieil homme en s’esclaffant.  
-Tu m’as surpris, j’ai réagi c’est tout, désolé.  
-En tout cas, on ne peut pas nier que tu as beaucoup de réflexes, ajouta Will qui avait assisté à la scène et en riait.  
-C’est certain.”

Le reste de la matinée se déroula sans accrochage, Achille était allé en cours avec ses deux meilleurs amis et avait déjeuné avec eux. Comme ils avaient fini relativement tôt, il avait rejoint son père à l’école de police et lui avait apporté un café. Quand William entra dans son bureau, il parut surpris mais heureux de voir son fils qui l’attendait, assis dans son fauteuil.

“Tiens, qu’est-ce que tu fais ici ?  
-Nous avons fini tôt alors j’ai été chercher du café et quelque chose à manger puis je suis venu.  
-C’est sympa d’avoir pensé à ton vieux père.  
-Tu n’es pas si vieux, enfin tout dépend du point de vu, lança Achille avec un sourire narquois.  
-Non mais oh, ce n’est pas très gentil ça ! répliqua Will en feignant d’être contrarié.  
-Je n’ai jamais été réputé pour ma gentillesse, tu le sais très bien.  
-N’importe quoi… ajouta le professeur en roulant des yeux”

Le vieil homme rangea ses affaires et alla s’installer en face de son fils pour boire et manger. Plus tard, ils allèrent au bureau d’Hannibal et ils rentrèrent. 

*******

Le soir, dans son lit, Achille repensa à son rêve/ cauchemar. Son tėvas n’avait tué personne depuis plus de 20 ans et Achi ne l’avait jamais vu faire preuve de violence, il se demanda alors pourquoi avait-il fait ce rêve et pourquoi avait-il eu une pulsion aussi meurtrière puis des paroles lui revinrent à l’ esprit: “Telle est ta vraie nature, notre tėvas est devenu un monstre, toi tu es né en tant que tel.”  
Il tourna la tête et vit un grand cerf noir entrer dans sa chambre et se coucher au pied de son lit, il savait ce que cela signifiait, que c’était le début de quelque chose de nouveau pour lui, et peut-être le retour d’Il Mostro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapitre très court et j'en suis désolé mais pour ce qui va suivre il fallait qu'il s'arrête là...


	4. Chapter 4

Un hurlement, puis plus rien. Achille regarda ses mains qui étaient couvertes de sang, sang qui ne lui appartenait pas, puis il se pencha vers l’homme, dont il avait arraché la langue, qui gisait à ses pieds et contempla le corps sans vie. Junior réfléchit, qu’allait-il faire avec ce mort ? Il ne savait pas encore mais cela devait être artistique, grandiose même, après tout, “Il Mostro” était de retour. Non, pas “Il Mostro”, mais “Le Monstre” était né. Hannibal Sénior avait cessé de tuer et son fils avait repris son rôle. Achille se devait d’être à la hauteur de son tėvas, il voulait qu’il soit fier de lui alors il devait faire les choses bien. Toujours accroupi à côté du cadavre, le jeune homme releva la tête pour trouver l’inspiration et vit le cerf noir. Il cligna des yeux puis… le noir absolu. Achille était allongé, dans son lit. Un rêve. Il avait fait un rêve et n’avait en réalité tué personne.  
Junior s’assit, attrapa son téléphone et appela sa sœur.  
“ Hey ça va ? demanda Abigail  
-Euh oui… je ne te dérange pas j’espère…  
-Tu plaisantes, mon petit frère ne me dérange jamais. Mais t’es sûr que ça va ? Tu n’as pas l’air bien.  
-Je ne sais pas, je n’arrête pas de faire d’étranges rêves en ce moment…  
-Quel genre de rêve ?  
-Je tue des gens.  
-Oh… je vois…   
-Qu’en penses-tu ?  
-Ces personnes que tu tues dans tes rêves, tu les connais réellement ?  
\- Oui.  
-Est-ce qu’elles ont fait des choses pour te pousser à les assassiner dans tes pensées ?  
-Elles ont été grossières.  
-D’accord… et tu en as parlé aux parents ?  
-Non pas pour l’instant, devrai-je ?  
-Attends un peu et si ça se reproduit tu devrais leur en toucher deux mots  
-Tu as raison, bon je vais retourner dormir. Merci de m’avoir écouté et conseillé, passe une bonne nuit.  
-De rien c’est normal, je suis là pour ça. Dors bien Hanni.” 

Achille reposa son portable et tenta de se rendormir. Cette fois-ci ce fut d’un sommeil sans rêves.   
Au matin, il se leva et se prépara pour descendre déjeuner. Quand il se regarda dans le miroir de la salle de bain il aperçut quelque chose bouger au coin de son champ de vision. Il se retourna et vit le grand cerf noir dont la présence commençait à devenir habituelle. Il ne savait pas exactement ce qu’il représentait mais avait tout de même une petite idée à ce sujet. Quoi qu’il en soit, Achille savait qu’il devrait en parler à ses parents s’il voulait obtenir toutes les réponses à ses questions, mais pour le moment, il laisserait aller les choses pour voir comment elles allaient évoluer. Allait-il devenir un meurtrier, ou non ? Lui seul en avait la réponse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un chapitre vraiment TRÈS court et j'en suis désolé mais il va bientôt avoir un peu d'action, dans la relation entre Louis et Achille mais aussi par rapport aux pulsions d'Achille.  
> Petite question, est-ce qu'un chapitre du point de vue d'Hannibal (senior) ou de Will, avec des flash-back etc vous plairait ?


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapitre qui se déroule le jour de l'anniversaire d'Achille.

La lumière des néons m’éblouissait, l’odeur infecte de l’hôpital me brûlait les narines. Les cris et le son de ses pas tourmentés résonnaient dans ma tête. Le tic-tac de l’horloge devenait insupportable. Puis, les cris s’arrêtèrent et la porte en face de moi s’ouvrit.  
“Messieurs Lecter-Graham ?  
-Oui ?  
-Vous pouvez entrer le voir, c’est un magnifique petit garçon !”

Will se retourna vers moi et me sauta dans les bras.  
“Ça y est, nous sommes papas, me chuchota-t-il”

Nous entrâmes dans la salle où se trouvait Gabriella et le nouveau-né. Il était là, allongé sur la poitrine de sa mère, petit et tout rose avec quelques cheveux blonds. Gabi me le déposa dans les bras et il ouvrit les yeux. Ils étaient d’un bleu aussi profond que ceux de son père et c’est à cet instant que je sus que je ne pouvais que l’aimer inconditionnellement et de toute mon âme. Je me penchai vers sa petite frimousse et déposai un petit baiser sur le haut de son crâne. Will était derrière nous et avait appuyé sa tête sur mon épaule.  
“Il te ressemble, vous avez les mêmes pommettes saillantes.  
-Peut-être mais il a tes magnifiques yeux mon amour, lui répondis-je ému”

Je me tournai vers lui et il essuya la larme  
furtive qui coulait sur ma joue.  
L’infirmière se racla la gorge et nous demanda:  
“Alors, comment se nomme ce petit ange ?”

J’ouvris la bouche pour répondre mais mon époux fut plus rapide.  
“Il s'appelle Hannibal.  
-Co… comment ? balbutiai-je  
-Oui, me répondit Will avec un grand sourire, ce n’est pas le prénom qu’on avait choisi si notre enfant était un garçon mais… je me disais qu’on pouvait continuer la tradition et l’appeler Hannibal, ça serait le neuvième du nom !  
-Eh bien dans ce cas… Sveikas Hannibal.[Bonjour Hannibal]  
-Et avez-vous choisi un deuxième prénom ?  
-Oui, notre fils se nomme Hannibal Achille Joseph Jacob Lecter-Graham, annonça fièrement William.”

Ce jour de mai occupe sans aucun doute l’une des plus grandes salles de mon palais de la mémoire. Il est également le plus beau jour de ma vie avec, en deuxième position, le jour de notre mariage, évidemment.

“Ne me dis pas que tu es encore en train de regarder mes vieux albums photo”

La voix de mon fils me sortit de ma rêverie.

“Bien sûr que si, je les regarde tous les ans à ton anniversaire et je continuerai jusqu’à ma mort.”

Il traversa la pièce et vint s’asseoir à côté de moi sur le canapé.

“Tu te souviens la première fois que tu m’as fait jouer du piano ?  
-Oui, cela sonnait terriblement faux mais c’était la plus belle mélodie que j’ai entendue.

Achille roula des yeux et se mit à rire.

“Au secours, enfaite tu ne vaut pas mieux que tous les autres pères.  
-Pourquoi ? le questionnai-je amusé.  
-Selon toi, tout ce que je faisais était extraordinaire et magnifique. Tous les parents pensent ça de leurs enfants, c’est tout sauf objectif. Vraiment, je m’attendais à mieux venant de toi.  
-Ce n’est pas tout à fait vrai, je n’ai pas trouvé cela extraordinaire quand à 5 ans tu avais fait rentrer le chien dans ton bain.  
-Peut-être, mais avoue que s’était très drôle, rétorqua Achi d’un air narquois.  
-Pas quand il a fallu que je nettoie tout…   
-Ah… les joies de la parentalité.”

Et il avait raison, moi qui avais toujours pensé passer ma vie seul, j’avais un fils et un mari incroyables. Alors oui, devenir père était la plus grande joie de toute mon existence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un chapitre très court qui ne fait absolument pas avancer l'action mais j'avais envie de "rentrer" dans la tête d'Hannibal et revenir dans leur passé donc... j'espère que ça vous plaira !

**Author's Note:**

> L'histoire se passe 20 ans après l'épisode 7 de la saison 2, Chilton a été arrêté pour les meurtres de l'éventreur. Will, Achille, Chiyo, Alana, Margot, Léane et Louis savent qui est réellement Hannibal.


End file.
